Dummy Baka, I love you!
by Vanilla - Sama
Summary: AU; Misaki is a country pumpkin who just moved to the big city. Some unlucky stuff happens leaving Misaki completely hopeless with no money and lost in the city end up saved by Usui Takumi, who's exactly is Usui? can both of them ignore the sense and get into a relationship! a relation that is almost impossible filled with ups and downs. How long before they start breaking?


**"ladies and gentlemen good afternoon! we have reached our destination, Hope you had a comfortable journey!"**

"Ahhh! I'm finally here!" said Misaki taking a deep breath "the big city ... Tokyo here I come!" shouted Misaki in excitement stepping outside the train station after a long trip carrying a couple of huge bags determined to make the most of her new life.

"Lets see .. I'm sure I put it here" she said placing her bags down searching in her pockets "ah! found it!" smiled Misaki taking out a a piece of paper with an address on it.

"My uncle place huh?" Misaki held the paper high and kept staring at it with a wide cheerful smile ready to get going. Gently the wind made a quick movement messing with Misaki hair blowing away her address paper as well.

"Ehh?" stared Misaki blankly for a second at her empty hand , still not quite realizing what happened "ehhh! no!" gasped Misaki realizing that the address she was supposed to go to was just blowing away flying high in the air "no! no! wait please wait" shouted Misaki chasing after the tiny paper on the sidewalk. In seconds the paper was completely drifted away no where to be seen leaving Misaki panting heavily "haa ha .. haa! darn it! my uncel address is gone" said Misaki trying to catch her breath thinking of what to do next "I should call my mom and ask her" thought Misaki searching in her pockets heading back to where she had left her bags. Misaki eyes for a second widened in surprise as she saw two huge men with gangster looks picking up her bags starting to walk away.

"Uno ... excuse me Master those are mine" said Misaki innocently pointing at the bags, but quickly the men started to run away with Misaki's bags totally ignoring her.

"Ehh?! hey stop! my bags! someone stop them!" shouted Misaki loudly again chasing after then men across the street.

*beep beep*

The sound of the cars honk got loud and louder as Misaki was running in the middle of the street making the cars stopping suddenly causing a traffic jam.

"Get out of the way you stupid idiot!" someone yelled.

"So .. sorry!" murmured Misaki crossing the other side still chasing after the thieves, who quickly rushed into a side allay.

"H .. hello?" said Misaki nervously stepping into the allay "umm .. sir I really need those bags so .." she continued searching with her eyes about the two guys but the allay was completely empty the guys along with Misaki bags had vanished.

"what should I do now?" talked Misaki to her self leaning against the wall letting what just happened sink into her mind "oh my god! my everything was in those bags" Misaki started to panic finally realizing how bad the situation she's in, no money, no passport , no cell and to top that she doesn't even know where her uncel live, it was totally a hopeless situation.

"Mom! what should I do? I want to go home!" thought Misaki rubbing her teary eyes walking in a slump and fear of the city which seemed so different from her peaceful hometown.

In a while, the night had already covered the city and it started to get chilly for Misaki who wore nothing but her plain thin top and jeans.

"Ahh! this sucks! I got lost in the city on my very first day" sighed Misaki feeling down walking down the road with tears in her eyes and all of a sudden Misaki just had to stop overwhelmed by a very beautiful scene.

A pale pink sakura tree in a dark green land quietly dancing to the wind soft blows rhythm with the bright moon shining from afar on the huge tree. The moonlight gently sneaked upon the pink leaves making them sparkle brightly, it was simply magic!

"Wow! so beautiful!" gasped Misaki with an open jaw jumping over the short fence, softly touching the tree enjoying the fresh smell of the green grass.

"Oh well .. it's a good spot" thought Misaki sitting on the grass under the sakura tree scratching her messy hair feeling completely worn out after walking for hours aimlessly in the city.

"Ahhh! I'm so hungry!" pouted Misaki sighing searching her pockets desperately and luckily Misaki found a piece of cookies in her pocket "yaaay!" grinned Misaki happily ready to munch her cookie but some slow movement in the grass startled Misaki.

*mew mew!*

A tiny kitten got closer to Misaki licking her hand softly.

"Hello there .. are you lost too?" asked Misaki gently picking up the kitten who licked her face suddenly putting a wide smile on Misaki's face "hehe .. how cute!" chuckled Misaki softly placing the kitten in her lap tenderly pating it's tiny head.

Misaki quietly rest her head on the sakura tree and munched a bite of the cookie when she noticed that the kitten is staring at her.

"I bet you're hungry too" smiled Misaki breaking the cookie in two , a half for her and other half for the kitten, cheerfully Misaki took a bite of her half watching the kitten playing with it's half.

"So cold!" murmured Misaki taking another bite having her cheeks turning into rosy due the coldness.

*flomp*

Without any warning a coat were thrown over Misaki.

"Ehh? Eh? where did it come from?" removed Misaki the coat confused.

"You can have it" said a deep gentle voice startling Misaki.

Quickly Misaki looked around right left nothing! Slowly Misaki turned back to the other side of the tree and her eyes widened in surprise. A blond guy was laying there under the sakura tree as well! For a second Misaki stared non stop at him; a neat looking dark suit, blond smooth hair and a couple of green eyes just perfectly handsome guy was laying there all along, Misaki heart started to beat faster than it usually do, something about this handsome stranger made Misaki desire to know more about him.

"Is he homeless?" thought Misaki stealing glances at the guy who just covered his face with a book "no no!" shoke Misaki her head staring at the suit realizing that no poor man could wear such a suit "maybe he's lost like me?" wandered Misaki moving slowly on hands and knees toward the sleeping guy. Again Misaki heart went Doki Doki all the way staring at his face from this close up distance.

"Umm .. here you can have this!" said Misaki breaking her small half of cookie into tiny pieces, innocently offering the pieces to him.

Softly the chilly breeze blow away the sakura leaves playing with Misaki hair messing it up as the blond speechlessly stared at Misaki innocent smile, he couldn't help it! he just smiled gently "thanks!" and he ate the cookie out of Misaki's hand "sweet!" he grinned.

"Y.. you're welcome" answered Misaki as her face turned into bright red and quickly she crawled back to her spot trying to hide her embarrassment. Misaki covered her self with the warm coat took the kitten under it, and softly rest her head on the tree hearing her heart beats getting louder and louder aware of his presence.

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki!" she said.

"Usui Takumi" he replied.

"Good night Usui .. " Misaki said softly yawning.

"Yeah! good night"

After a while, Usui finally decided to go home "it's already midnight" he said staring at his watch, getting up shaking off the dust of his suit, as he got up the scene of Misaki sleeping soundly cuddling up with a kitten made him stop for a moment "two kittens are sleeping" chuckled Usui staring at Misaki breathing slowly, Usui for some reason found himself unable to take his eyes away from Misaki "so pure!" he whispered touching Misaki face gently, Usui paused for a second completely taking by Misaki adorable face "no no! just no Usui!" he shoke his head talking to his self trying to ignore the idea of taking Misaki home.

"Unn .. mom the strawberry is yummy" murmured Misaki sleeping, causing Usui to be more attracted to her innocent cute personality "damn! it can't be helped then" sighed Usui deciding on something that he might end up regretting.

"Oii! wake up!" lets go home said Usui poking Misaki face softly, but Misaki didn't show any kind of response "come on Misaki chan wake up!" said Usui again blowing gently her bangs of her eyes but again Misaki didn't move a muscle sleeping as the dead.

"Geez!" sighed Usui knowing that he can't leave her here "here we go!" said Usui gently lifting Misaki up carrying her like a princess along with the kitten who clenched tight to Misaki.

"I hope I wont regret this!" murmured Usui heading home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ^^ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In a while, at Usui's house it was huge and messy just typical since he's a single working guy living alone. Usui gently put Misaki down on his bed and stared at her for a second "what should I do now?" wandered Usui confused; her clothes are covered with mud and her hair is messy in a cute funny way "is she homeless? she looks so tired" thought Usui loudly still thinking of what to do now.

In confusion Usui walked forward and back restless taking glances at Misaki who was still sleeping not aware of Usui anxiety.

After a short while of thinking Usui finally made his mind "I should change her dirty clothes right?" hesitated Usui scratching his hair , but he got up anyways returning with one of his sweaters. Softly Usui sat down on the bed edge ready to unbutton Misaki's top when a sudden thought poped up into his mind that made him pause in more hesitation "what am I doing? I can't just take off her shirt! I just met her!" said Usui staring again at Misaki who kept on smiling while she's asleep enjoying a sweet dream perhaps.

"But I have to do it! she might catch a cold if she slept in those muddy clothes" said Usui doing his best to make a lot of noises to wake Misaki then let her change by her own but Usui plan was failing as nothing seemed to disturb Misaki's sleep, leaving him stuck at changing her clothes plan. "Alright! I can do this" said Usui gently pulling Misaki up putting her head on his shoulder while he held her still with a hand , and the other hand touched her buttons softly. Usui closed his eyes refusing to look at Misaki's skin and he started to unbutton her shirt slowly. In seconds the shirt was off! a relived sigh skipped Usui lips, time to slip that sweater on her and get over with this. Usui gently put on the sweater around Misaki neck ready to slip the sleeves on her as well when suddenly Misaki put her arms around Usui hugging him tightly still asleep.

"Mommy!" she said, making Usui completely panic "o .. Oii! let go! I'm not your mommy!" he said trying to loosen Misaki grip but Misaki just wont let go! "Oii! wake up already!" said Usui blushing deeply feeling Misaki warm skin pressing against his chest.

*Doki .. Doki .. Doki ..*

Usui heart pound like crazy feeling so embarrassed! in quick panic Usui forcefully removed Misaki arms from around him slipped them into the sleeves and dashed outside the room.

"Haa haa .. that was dangerous!" panted Usui still embarrassed by what just happened "ah whatever! it feels like I've taken in two kittens in one day" sighed Usui hoping on the couch leaving the bed for Misaki alone.

"Misaki chan huh?" smiled Usui falling into peaceful sleep.

Next morning, the sun rays sneaked inside the room shining brightly over Misaki's face.

"Annh! I slept good" said Misaki slowly opening her eyes staring at the huge chandeliers hanging down "ehh? where am I? ehhh?! maybe I've been kidnaped! oh my god! where am I?" panicked Misaki dashing outside the room not recalling anything that happened last night.

"Waah! I want go home! the city is scary! mom!" shouted Misaki in her thoughts almost about to cry running around with closed eyes.

*crushes*

Suddenly Misaki stumbled upon the sill falling down roughly.

"Oww oww!" said Misaki paining groping the floor that felt so much warm and smooth "ehh?" wandered Misaki groping more realizing something; the floor today feels like a human skin?

"Umm .. Misaki do you think that you could stop groping me? it's ticklish!" said Usui grinning underneath Misaki.

"Kyaaa!" shouted Misaki quickly blushing realizing it was Usui she fell on "I'm .. I'm sorry!" apologized Misaki burning with embarrassment.

"Ah! don't worry about it" chuckled Usui adding "but you know if you're comfortable with sitting on my tummy, we can do that forever!" smiled Usui alerting Misaki that she's still on top of him.

"S .. sorry!" said Misaki panicking having her face all read quickly getting of Usui "are you ok?" said Misaki reaching for Usui in attempt to help him stand up.

*Slap*

Misaki instead of helping Usui she end up smacking him in the face accidently knocking him off again.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" apologized Misaki freaking out.

"Ouch!" said Usui after receiving hell of a slap right on the face.

"I .. I'm sorry! can you get u ... " but Misaki didn't get to complete her words interrupted by Usui "ouch ouch ouch!" he said paining.

"Ehh? what's wrong? does it hurt that much?" asked Misaki blankly.

"M .. my hand! you're standing on my hand" said Usui with uneasy smile.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" Misaki freaked out even more quickly getting off Usui hand , again trying to help him to stand up.

"No thanks! I'm fine" said Usui chuckling getting up quickly scared of getting beaten up next.

However, after Misaki settled down Usui started to ask questions trying to figure what's her story.

"So why were you sleeping in that old ranch?" he asked.

"Umm .. I got robbed in my first hours here and I .. I .. got lost" blushed Misaki brightly answering Usui's question.

Usui for a second paused taken by Misaki cute blushing face "hmm .. so you're lost? any family members I call for you?"

"My mom .. but .. can't I stay here please? I promise I wont cause you any trouble!" said Misaki with big adorable puppy eyes.

"Umm .. I mean .." Usui got speechless almost having a nosebleed, it was too much cute that he couldn't handle it!

"Is that a yes? yes? yes?" cheerfully Misaki cornered Usui at a dead end with her overflowing cuteness.

"Yes you can stay!" sighed Usui defeated by her innocent cute smiles.

"Aww! thank you thank you! thank you so much!" jumped Misaki in joy pending down quickly leaving a kiss on his cheek, blushing madly.

"Dummy!" chuckled Usui ruffling Misaki hair gently causing her heart to skip a few beats.

"B. A. K. A!" said Misaki pouting running away hiding her red face by a book she picked up off the table while Usui just smiled enjoying Misaki cute blushing face.

"So .. so what kind of work you do? you have lots of books!" said Misaki trying to change the mood and cover up her embarrassment.

"I'm a teacher"

"Ehhh?! really? that's cool, maybe you can teach me too!" smiled Misaki playfully.

"I don't mind having a cute student like you" winked Usui softly, staring directly at Misaki.

"Er .. umm .." but Misaki couldn't reply she quickly swayed her sight trying to avoid Usui sweet gaze feeling her heart beating so much loud it almost felt like bursting.

"So how old are you Misa? is it ok if I call you that?" he smiled tenderly.

"Y .. yes! it's ok" said Misaki softly unable to refuse; how can you refuse after seeing such a sweet smile?! "I'm 17!" Misaki added putting her eyes down not daring to look him up in the eyes.

"Well Misa chan, if you want to live here, here is the rules; never ever disturb my sleep plus you have to clean and cook beside taking care of your kitten! got it? else I'm throwing both of you out!" smiled Usui pointing at Misaki.

"Hai!" answered Misaki fired up.

"Good girl! I'm 23 by the way, well lets make lunch!" smiled Usui ruffling Misaki hair.

For a second Misaki heart kept on racing feeling the butterflies in her tummy "what's wrong with me? baka! get a hold of your self!" thought Misaki scolding her self yet unable to tell what kind of feelings are those. Misaki blushing buried her face into the warm sweater she's wearing, suddenly realizing that this sweater is not hers.

"Uno .. the sweater?" asked Misaki following Usui to the kitchen.

"Oh this! I put it on you last night" smiled Usui having a flash back of how he struggled last night to put that sweater on.

"Ehh .. you did .. did you .. did you look?" asked Misaki aware that she isn't wearing her top under the sweater blushing deeply.

"Yup! I remember everything" grinned Usui teasing Misaki.

"Ehhhh? B .. baka! baka Usui!" said Misaki turning into total red hitting Usui softly repeating "baka! baka!" almost dying from shyness.

"Hahah! kidding! just kidding Misa chan!" laughed Usui holding Misaki both hands.

"really?" asked Misaki in low tune.

"Really, I Promise!" chuckled Usui having a great time teasing Misaki.

"Lets make lunch already!" said Misaki escaping Usui gentle touch, pretending to search for the meal ingredients while she was actually hiding her face clenching to her heart that refused to calm down.

Shortly, both Misaki and Usui were getting busy preparing the meal together, but every now and then Misaki would steal fast glances at Usui having the butterflies flying around her blushing madly everytime Usui would catch her staring at him.

Misaki was in charge of slicing the vegetables; quickly she had already cut down 2 tomatoes that looked awfully wierd and just messy. Usui was busy warming the oven when his eyes fell on the tomatoes that Misaki sliced.

"Man! how on earth did you cut that?" said Usui amazed by how the tomatoes looked.

"Ehh? I'm .. I'm sorry!" gasped Misaki blushing.

"It can't be helped then!" sighed Usui getting closer to Misaki slowly slipping his hand around Misaki waist resting his head softly on her shoulder "let me help you" he said touching Misaki hand which held the knife.

Misaki heart quickly started to beat loud as her face turned into bright red "ehh? w .. w.. what are you doing?" asked Misaki barely breathing; Usui is just so close! she could feel his warm breath over her neck.

"Teaching you!" smiled Usui moving grabbing Misaki hand moving it slowly cutting the tomatoes into small neat slices "here, you should press the knife gently and then cut" said Usui softly moving Misaki hand back and forth. As for Misaki she couldn't stay calm at all! her heart kept on beating 'Doki .. Doki .. Doki ..' it was so loud that Misaki was sure that Usui could almost hear it, having Usui this close to her feeling his body warmth made Misaki mind go blank just listening to Usui deep gentle voice. Misaki was totally sinking into Usui's voice that she forgot about everything completely.

"Ouch!" said Usui suddenly pulling Misaki back to planet earth.

"Oh my god!" gasped Misaki realizing that she just cut Usui finger "I'm sorry! so sorry!" she said holding Usui hand staring at his bleeding finger with teary eyes.

"Now now! don't cry!" chuckled Usui ruffling Misaki hair adding "it's not a big deal! I wont die" he laughed gently.

"But .. but" panicked Misaki already on the verge of tears.

"Well if you're insisting you can kiss the pain away" smirked Usui hoping to get a kiss.

"W .. wah .. Baka!" pouted Misaki hitting Usui with round big spoon walking away blushing madly.

"Ouch ouch! I might die if you hit me, I'm injured person!" laughed Usui teasing, Misaki stared at Usui laughing cheerfully for a second then again she hit him with the spoon.

In a while, lunch was ready and both sat down eating peacefully.

000000000000000000000 ^^ 0000000000000000

After a whole week of living together with a total stranger, Misaki still haven't gotten used to the city life or Usui's teasing that drove her crazy slowly.

However, today was finally Misaki first day of school, cheerfully she put on her new school uniform and head to school after a long while of asking for the directions; because Usui had left early before Misaki. Misaki was determined to make the best fullest of her school days "yosh! lets do this!" shouted Misaki firing up ready to start the high school live.

Shortly, in the classroom after everyone had settled up the teacher came in.

"Take your seats everyone please, good morning class! as the first day of the semester begins let me introduce you to a new student Ayuzawa Misaki! please tell us more about your self" said the teacher.

"Hello everyone! Misaki this! I'm from Takayama countryside, this is my first time in a big city .. umm nice to meet you everyone" bowed Misaki polity going back to her seat.

"Thank you Ayuzawa san! now let me introduce you to your new teacher, this's a bit sudden but be nice please. Come in" and the teacher stepped back as the new teacher walked in; neat dark suit, tall nice build up figure, glasses, blond silky hair with beautiful green eyes.

"Hello everyone, I'm your new English teacher! Usui Takumi!" he said fixing his glasses causing every girl in the class to scream "kyaaa!" except for Misaki who had her jaw wide open in surprise staring without blinking at Usui.

"Ehhhh?! Usui is my teacher?!" shouted Misaki in her thoughts totally speechless.

"Ayuzawa Misaki .. 17 years old, on the first day of my long a waited high school I discovered that Usui Takumi the stranger who took me in , is my English teacher! and the worst part is that I might just 90% possibility fell for him!" the last thing Misaki thought of ready to face her new live.

What will happen now to the both of them? In their teacher x student relation? will everything work out? lets find out next chapter :)

~**00 To Be Continued 00~**

**A/N:**

*** Thank you every one for reading the story :)**

*** it's been ages since I wrote a fluffy story so I hope you did find it cute and sweet ;)**

***your reviews are always most appreciated ^^ it makes my day to read your lovely thoughts :)**

*** take care ^^**


End file.
